1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to memory systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for secure memory operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart cards have integrated circuit (IC) chips including embedded microprocessors, card operating systems, security modules, memories, etc. for specific processing tasks. Smart cards carry out various functions such as operations, encryption, and bilateral communication, offering high security and portability for users. Smart cards are widely used in applications for identification, authentication, data storage, and so on.
Smart cards, terminals, and application software are organically combined with one another. In this regard, the smart card industry is being widely used in financial services, transportation cards, medical cards as well as mobile phone services. It is expected that usage of smart cards will be expand with the advance of the Internet and electronic commerce given the mobility and security function of smart cards, which make smart cars particularly suitable for electronic commerce and online services.
Security is an important feature of smart cards. Therefore, security technology for smart cards is significant to development. Security functions may be implemented for a chip operating system, network, application, etc. Security principles for smart cards include privacy, non-repudiation, authentication, integrity, and verification.
Further, anti-hacking features are important. Known physical anti-hacking technologies utilize a light detector, an inner insulation removal detector, and an active shield removal detector. These technologies operate to indicate the removal of a physical shield of a chip, making the chip inoperable.
However, these technologies are susceptible to hacking given sufficient time and/or technology. Therefore, a need exists for improved security features.